Tigger/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Tigger. Films ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *pounces on Winnie The Pooh Hello! I'm Tigger! *Yeah, sure I did. laughs Everyone's scared of tiggers! And who are you? *Oh, Pooh. Hoo-hoo-hoo, sure... er... what's a Pooh? *at his reflection Oh, hey, hey. Look, look, look. gasps What a strange-looking creature. Mmm, look at those beady little eyes, and that "purrposterous" chin, and those "rickydickorous" striped pajamas. *Oh, no, it's not. I'm the only tigger. Watch me scare the stripes off of this imposter. and growls at reflection; he scares himself, hides under the table Is-Is-Is... Is he gone? *on top of Pooh's tummy Hi! I'm Tigger! *Oh. Well, did I say I was hungry? *Well, then I'll say it: I'm hungry. *Honey! Oh, boy, honey! That's what tiggers like best. *down a few handfuls Oh, say. then smacks YUCK! Tiggers don't like honey! *Yeah, that icky, sticky stuff is only fit for heffalumps and woozles. *That's what I said, heffalumps and woozles. *I "recoggonize" you. You're the one that's stuffed with fluff. *Yeah. And it's comfy, too! *Well, I gotta go now. I've got a lotta bouncin' to do! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! T-T-F-N: ta-ta for now! *on Piglet Hello, Piglet! I'm Tigger! *Oh, shucks! That was just one of my little bounces! *Yeah, I'm saving my best bounce for ole Long Ears! his ears, then dashing away Ta-ta! *Hello, Rabbit! I'm Tigger. T-I double guh... *Yyyyyuck! M-messy, isn't it? *Why? That's what Tiggers do best! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! *for Pooh, Rabbit and Piglet who are hiding in a hollow log That's funny. They must be lost. into the log repeatedly HELLO! Hey, you blokes! Where are ya? *Rabbit's cheeks Aw, tiggers never get lost, bunny boy. *Of course not! *from the snow after crashing into Rabbit's house while ice skating with Roo Uh, pew! Ree-yuck! Tiggers don't like ice skating! *Climb trees? Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Why, that's what Tiggers do best! Only Tiggers don't climb trees, they *bounce* 'em! C'mon, let's go! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! *he tries to jump out of the book while climbing a tree with Roo Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! I almost bounced clear outta the book! Some bouncin', huh? down, then gasps as he clings to the tree for dear life Say, how did this tree get so high? *Roo is swinging on his tail S-s-s-s-s-stop that, kid! Please! S-T-O-P, stop! You're rockin' the forest! *Phew. Oh, thank goodness. I was just getting a little seasick from... gulps seeing too much. *Halloo! *Er, jump? Tiggers don't jump, they bounce. *Don't be "ridick-orous". Tiggers only bounce up! *Ah, but tiggers can't climb down, uh, uh, because, uh, oh... oh their tails get in the way! *If I ever get outta this, I promise never to bounce again! N-Never! *puzzled Say, who're you? *desperately Oh, well, please, for goodness sakes, narrate me down from here! *in panic, then covers his eyes N-n-n-n-n-n-n-never! *up snow Oh, good old terra firma! the snow Say, I'm so happy I feel like bouncing! *falls back to the ground Oh, I did, didn't I? You mean I-I can't - ever bounce again? *whimpering N-Never? silence N-Not even just - one, teensy-weensy bounce? *Rabbit Oh, boy! You mean I can have my bounce back? Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! *Come on, Rabbit. Let's you and me bounce, huh? *Why, certainly! And look, you've got the feet for it. *Sure! Come on, try it! It make ya feel grrreat! *All I did was cough! *Coughed! *Coughed! *Grrrrrrrr... Tiggers don't like Pooh sticks! *eagerly Uh, you would? *Oh, yeah, I forgot to twitch. That was my problem. then bounces Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Tigger (1980 Film) * Isn‘t Nice? ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *Don't worry, Piglet ol' pal. There's no difference between falling a thousand feet to the jagged rocks below and tumbling out of bed. *Sure. then clears throat Except for the splat at the end they're practically similar. *this tail, while he tries to catch Piglet Whatsa maata with you? Bein' a second-rate bouncer is *not* what tiggers like best! *Well, of course it's mine. It's got my name scribbled all over it. down some honey T, I, Double Guh -- reacts Honey!? Yuck! Ptooey! Blah! it all out Tiggers do not like honey! *Where will we get the strength...to go on without him? sobs *Poor guy. His very little brain is half gone with grief. *And when piglet gets sick of you...sobs we can take over. *After that map! *Hmm... I wonder what's causin' this tail to fail? Maybe, just doesn't have what it takes. *Pooh and the others try to pull him out of the gorge Look at the biceps on that bear. We don't deserve to dangle from the same precipice. mutters as he tries to hold on to a root with his teeth What's Donkey Boy saying? *Christopher Robin. Christopher Robin. Come out, come out, wherever you aren't. scared by bats and runs away *a weird Pooh reflection in the crystals in the cave that looks like a Skullasaurus It's the terribibblest Skullasaurus I've ever seen! Not to mention the only one. *Did you hear that? The Skull-A-Saurus.... He got Pooh. *I'm gonna miss that bear. sniffles *The map. What does it say? *Yeah, can he do that? *One for the money, two for the show, three because uh - uh, comes before four, and here we go! ''The Tigger Movie'' *Maybe this belonged to my uncle! out an apple core *Why, that's no doo-hickey. It's a thing-a-ma-bob. ''Piglet's Big Movie'' *Brilliant deduction there, Pooh boy. *I tried to stop, but it's "snow" use! *We're genouses. gets poured on him Sticky genoiuses! *We musta lost track of him after we got chased by the bees. *All I am is ready. *Bounce this way! *Thanks Donkey Boy! *It's a regularine Piglet map! *You're ruining it Rabbit! *Hand it over Bunny Boy! Finding Piglets is what Tiggers do best! ''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *Aww, I just love a hoppy ending. *What the dickens, and I do mean "Dickens", is goin' on here? *What word? Is it carrotses? *Rutabeha? *Atamotopia? And that is a word. *Why wouldn't ya? Automatopia, Automatopia, Automatopia is an automotopia! *That was going to be my next guess. ''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *interrupting Oh, oh, me! Pick me! Me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me! *There I was, sleeping, dreaming Tiggerish dreams. *It's gotta fiery eyes and a tail on its spike. *pointing It's a swimming pool. *gasps A real hefalump?! *Stop him! *the rope, instead holds his tail Oh, look at that. *I like this kid already. Hoo-Hoo! ''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *We've gotta catch the Gabloon! *Mighty impressive for one bear though. *Oh at least have a dump of Spookables and bug eyed Woozles and shar toothed Jagulars! *I gotta get some trick n treatin out of old Rabbit. *What? Why these are Halloween masks Lumpy-Boy! *Don't Heffalumps have Heffaween i mean Halloween? *He's good. ''Winnie The Pooh'' *Blugadeebloo! *he pounced the balloon Consider yourself pounced. *opening the window of Owl's door that hits Rabbit in the face THE BACKSON? CAPTURED BY THE BACKSON! What's a Backson? *It's a dangerous path I bounce, but I bounce it alone. Because the Hundred Acre Wood needs a hero, Pooh Bear, and I'm the only one. *Yes, more about what Backsons do. *Maybe they make you sleep too late. *They swipe your stripes. *Tigger Two? I thought the Backson got you. As soon as we get out of here, we're gonna show that Backson what Tiggers are made of, aren't we? *What? But what about all the bouncing, and - and the trouncing, and the mixing it up? I thought you liked being a Tigger. *Aw, shucks. I'm speechless. *Oops! Piglet and balloon up Sorry about that little guy, didn't mean to scare you like that. TV Series ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *Me? It was all Pooh's idea! *Then it was Piglet's idea! *Eeyore! Eeyore's the one! *No, no, it was Tigger! It was Tigger! It was Tig... freezes realizing what he did ...ger... I want my lawyer! *Go ahead, pal, throw yourself upon the 'mercenary' of the court. *Gasp! The slusher is back! *Oh, yeah, they can be awfully tricky. *Hey Kesserino! Before you go, how about a little S.O.T.T.? Smooch on the Tigger! kisses him on the cheek Hoohoohoohoohoo! That's what Tiggers love best! *Yay! *the door Find it! * Nah, bunny boy. I figure I've cleared up enough mysteries for a while. Besides, I did so well with Piglet, I've decided to become... a lawyer. the new sign Tigger, a Tigger at law. If you can find it, we can lose it for ya! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! ''The Book of Pooh'' *You better disbelieve it I don't know what book you've been readin but who ever heard of a Tigger eatin honey? *I knew I never liked this stuff. ''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' *Argh and cotton swabby and yo ho, yoo hoo and stuff like that. *Um, I think so. *I'm guessin' Swiss cheese. You know, what with the holes and all. *You think maybe Kanga could bake us one? *Okay, Roo Boy. The first thing we gotta do is invalidate our previous figurizations. Uh, that means measures them again to be sure. *Whyever not? *The gray guy doesn't sleepwalk. He sleepruns. *Okay, am I the only one who's read this book? *And definitely delete this dozing dilemma. *Hee! Hoo. I named it after me. *Sure thing! You get started - - I'll deliver myself there as soon as I can. *Hang onto your hooves, gray ears. This new house is gonna be fantasterific. Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! *I mean, we can't exactly stand here forever. Hoo hoo. *Nah, I-it just looks that way, but I'm just kinda combing my hair different. *Yeah, the impossibibilities are endless. *I'm proud of you, Dar-buddy. Solverating this soupy sleuth citrusation all by yourself. *Juggling? *Hey, I can see oodles of acres from my treehouse. I can even see into Long Ears' kitchen window. Hoo hoo. *Sure. That oatmeal you had this morning with the little berry thingy. Hoo hoo hoo hoo. That looked very delicerous. *Sleepin's a waste of time. It's nothin' but layin' there with your eyes closed all night long. It's... yawns ...ridiculous. *Let us go to where the lettuce grows! *Somewhere out there, there's a couple of just-the-sames. And this Tigger is gonna find them if it takes till lunchtime. *No two-bouts a doubt it. I'm not a tigger. I'm a jagular. *Well, don't take this personally Hopalong, but you don't seem very relaxed. *Um, you mean this mystery is history? *You're missin' an egg. Aw, it's a good thing re-eggifyin' nests is what Tiggers do best. *Not the message we're looking to send. Next! *This muddy mystery is history! *Well, it's not exactly the kind of thing a fellow wants to admit. *Now all we have to do is transporticate this Rabbit hole to Casa de la Piglet. *Very carefully. *Well, I'm thinking that maybe that rumbly is still inside of Pooh Boy's tumbly. It's just being real quiet-like. *I know! By using my trusty megaphoney. It amplificates sounds! Plus it makes stuff louder. *Oh, Pooh. It's time to hit the sleutherin' road! *Tut tut tut. Don't tell me. Is it bigger than breadbox? *Rabbit I brought another watermelon for you. Isn't it beautiful? *Okay, what's eleventy times 4,013? *I give up. What about it? *Now, I might have to get you a bigger hat, though. *Huh. It was crazy enough to work - - I wonder why it didn't? *Now to recap and recall and recollect, the problem is? *Speak! *Hmm, not prexactly the kind of speakin' I was speakin' of. I guess we're gonna have to teach him that one. *But ya' have to promise to take better care of the new one. *But a tooth is a very small thing and a Hundred Acre wood is a very large thing. Won't finding Darby's tooth be very, mmm mmm, difficult? Video Games ''Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure Series'' ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Hey there! Name’s Tigger! T-I-double-guh-RR. That spells Tigger! Well, now! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before!" *"This here is my bouncin’ spot! We can bounce around here all day!" *"Bounce this way, please!" *"Lonely? Are you kiddin’? I’m a Tigger! The most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I’m the only one. But I do admit, friends are awfully fun, too!" *"Bounce on back again!" *"You got the idea, kiddo! But you're still not doin' it right!" *"But don't just do what I do! You gotta bounce your own way if you wanna be a bouncer like Tigger! Hoo hoo hoo!" *"...A Tigger's a wonderful thing! Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of spriiings!" *"You mean Pooh even forgot about ME!?" *"I bet you remember me now, don't you, buddy-bear!" *"Pooh Boy! You remember me! You do remember your ol' buddy Tigger after all!" *"You mean Pooh came to this place all by himself? Well, no matter. Let's hurry up and find him!" *"Gosh, I thought a jagular had gotten ya!" *"If you ever get lonely, just start bouncin' and think of your pal Tigger!" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Winnie the Pooh Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes